El último verano en La Madriguera
by loregc
Summary: Antes de la boda de Bill y Fleur, Ron y Hermione pasan unos días en La Madriguera. Días en los que descubrirán las verdaderas razones por las que lucharán contra Voldemort.
1. Una difícil decisión

El último verano en La Madriguera. Antes de que Harry, Ron y Hermione salgan en busca de los horrocruxes pasan muchas cosas entre las paredes de La Madriguera. Ron y Hermione descubrirán que no es tan malo dejar de pelearse.

_**El último verano en La Madriguera**_

No sabía muy bien cómo había acabado allí, pero tampoco le sorprendía demasiado. Durante las últimas noches, desde su regreso a casa de sus padres, a su tranquilo y acogedor hogar muggle, a Hermione Granger le resultaba casi imposible conciliar el sueño. Así que había adquirido la costumbre de levantarse en mitad de la noche, descalza y vestida tan solo con su pequeño pijama de verano, y dirigirse sin hacer el más mínimo ruido hacia el salón para sentarse en el alféizar de la ventana y contemplar la soledad de la noche que la rodeaba.

Aquel lugar siempre le había gustado. Hacía años que había descubierto que era uno de los rincones de la casa en los que más cómoda se sentía. Y no podía evitar sonreír con melancolía al recordar el momento exacto en que se había dado cuenta de ello.

Había sido la noche de su sexto cumpleaños. Acababa de comenzar el curso en su antiguo colegio y se sentía muy orgullosa porque sus profesores de primaria les habían escrito una carta a sus padres para informarles de lo avanzada que estaba su pequeña en sus clases. Les recomendaban encarecidamente que motivasen a la niña con todos los medios a su alcance para que sus dotes no se perdieran entre el hastío y el aburrimiento que experimentan aquellos a los que no se les explica más que cosas que ellos ya saben. Sus padres, orgullosos a rabiar, decidieron que no consentirían que su preciosa niña fuese una más.

Una vez al mes, su padre se la llevaba de la mano a una librería y la esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios mientras la pequeña deambulaba entre las estanterías escogiendo los dos libros que sabía que su padre le regalaría sin poner objeciones. Pero una vez al año era especial. En su cumpleaños era su padre el que elegía por ella. Y, aunque pueda parecer contradictorio, a ella le encantaba. Porque su padre siempre la sorprendía con algo nuevo, divertido e interesante. Aquella tarde los ojos le habían brillado más que nunca cuando rasgó el papel con energía y leyó las dos palabras que daban título al volumen que tenía entre las manos: _el principito. _Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía ya se estaba colgando del cuello de su padre agradeciéndole a gritos su regalo mientras lanzaba besos con la mano a su madre que los miraba risueña desde el otro lado de la cocina, con la tarta de cumpleaños sin azúcar más sabrosa que había cocinado hasta el momento en las manos.

Después de la fiesta, cuando el último de los niños se hubo marchado, Hermione se abalanzó con avidez sobre el regalo que más le había gustado y se dispuso a comenzar a disfrutarlo. Mientras su padre se recostaba en su sillón favorito, la niña se sentó a su lado en el suelo para poder disfrutar de la compañía mientras leía. Le encantaba compartir la lectura con su padre, porque sabía que él la observaba con orgullo y que estaría allí para echarle una mano en el improbable caso de que necesitase ayuda para comprender alguna frase especialmente complicada.

Llevaba menos de cinco minutos sentada allí cuando empezó a removerse en su sitio. No era capaz de concentrarse en el libro porque aquel rincón era realmente incómodo. El frío que se colaba por el suelo sin alfombra y que, en un principio, le ayudó a refrescarse comenzaba a provocarle escalofríos. El borde del sofá en el que se apoyaba se le clavaba en la espalda y las piernas se le empezaban a quedar dormidas al haberlas doblado para "sentarse como los indios". Así lo llamaba su madre. Además, los ojos empezaban a picarle porque en aquel rincón del salón casi no había luz y Hermione llevaba un buen rato forzando la vista para no tener que pegarse el libro a la nariz.

Pero Hermione se resistía a levantarse porque quería estar cerca de su padre. Un pequeño bufido de desesperación se escapó de los labios de la niña la cuarta vez que cambió de postura para intentar estar un poco más cómoda. Fue entonces cuando su madre, que se disponía a sentarse en el sofá para ver las noticias, dijo en un tono totalmente despreocupado:

El alfeizar de la ventana tiene mucha más luz.

La niña la miró sorprendida pero su madre se limitó a encogerse de hombros y encender la televisión. Hermione volvió la vista hacia la ventana y frunciendo el ceño pensó que su madre no tenía ni idea de lo que debía ser un rincón dedicado a la lectura.

Volvió a cambiar de posición porque ya no sentía la pierna izquierda. La cuarta vez que volvió a leer la misma línea sin conseguir prestar atención a lo que leía, se rindió y se levantó a regañadientes. No quería alejarse de su padre pero seguir allí sentada era una pérdida de tiempo.

Pero Hermione Granger odiaba darse por vencida así que, aunque le pareciera una locura, decidió hacer caso a su madre. Se acercó al alféizar con el libro en la mano y se sentó en él. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y subió los pies descalzos para apoyarlos en la madera. Descubrió con sorpresa que, después de haber recibido los rayos del sol durante todo el día, aquella madera conservaba una tibia temperatura que enseguida la hizo sentir a gusto. Además, todavía era lo suficientemente pequeña como para mantener las piernas estiradas por completo sin llegar a tocar el otro extremo de la ventana. Apoyó el libro sobre sus rodillas y, al bajar la vista, comprobó que la iluminación era mucho mejor que la que disfrutaba hasta hacía unos instantes. La luz del sol todavía se colaba por la ventana y aunque comenzaba a enrojecerse debido al inminente atardecer, Hermione sonrió el recordar que justo detrás de ella había una lámpara que podía encender en cualquier momento.

Levantó la vista del libro una vez más y vio a su madre guiñarle un ojo desde el sofá mientras su padre seguía enfrascado en su propio libro, ajeno al ir y venir de su hija. Hermione se dio cuenta de que seguía estando muy cerca. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y decidió que, sin duda, su madre era un genio. Aquel rincón se convirtió desde entonces en el mejor lugar de la casa para ella.

Las dos últimas noches se había decidido a abrir la ventana, en parte para combatir el inusitado calor veraniego que la ahogaba durante las noches, en parte para que la fresca brisa nocturna le ayudase a despejar su sobrecargada cabeza.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. El último curso escolar en Hogwarts había sido una auténtica locura. Una montaña rusa de sensaciones y emociones que la habían traído de cabeza durante muchos meses. Nada había sido como se lo había esperado. Al fin y al cabo, Hogwarts era un lugar para sentirse segura y a gusto con sus amigos. Pero todo se había torcido desde antes incluso de poner un solo pie en el recinto del colegio. Todo a su alrededor se había vuelto amenazador y oscuro desde el mismo instante en el que Harry decidió contarles a ella y a Ron el verdadero contenido de la profecía.

La profecía. No pudo evitar pensar que odiaba a la profesora Trelawney con todas sus fuerzas mientras fruncía el ceño y removía su ya de por sí enmarañado cabello con frustración. Odiaba la adivinación y todo lo que tenía que ver con ella. ¿Con qué derecho había arruinado la vida de su mejor amigo aquella odiosa mujer? ¿Por qué había tenido que abrir su estúpida bocaza? Por su culpa, la vida de Harry había sido un auténtico infierno y ahora la suya también iba a serlo.

-Maldita adivina de pacotilla- bufó Hermione mientras se agarraba las rodillas contra el pecho en un gesto de autoprotección más que inconsciente. Pero acto seguido no pudo reprimir una vaga sonrisa irónica al pensar que se estaba comportando como una chiquilla cabezota. Sibyll Trelawney no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, ni mucho menos. Las profecías, las verdaderas profecías, no se podían controlar. Los adivinos que las pronunciaban no tenían ni idea de lo que iba a salir de sus bocas hasta el mismo instante en que sucedía. Y la profesora que más irritaba a Hermione ni siquiera sabía que ella había sido la vidente que había pronunciado aquellas terribles palabras. Nadie en su sano juicio podría culparla de nada de lo que había pasado.

Pero para Hermione resultaba más fácil que enfrentarse al hecho de que había sido Snape el que había escuchado la profecía, había sido Sirius el que había convencido a los Potter para utilizar a esa rata asquerosa como guardián de los secretos, había sido Voldemort el que había matado a Lily y a James, había sido Dumbledore el que había ocultado a Harry tanta información vital durante tanto tiempo, había sido ella la que había convencido a Harry de que Snape era digno de confianza… Había sido ella la que lo había dejado salir de su despacho con la varita en la mano.

Había sido ella. Las lágrimas acudieron rápidamente a sus ojos atenazando todavía más el molesto nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Apretó sus rodillas con más fuerza contra sí misma y escondió la cabeza entre ellas. Nunca le había gustado que la viesen llorar y, aunque sabía que estaba sola, hay costumbres que no se pierden. Dejó que las lágrimas corriesen por sus mejillas en silencio durante unos minutos, consciente de que después se sentiría mejor.

Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza tenía las ideas un poco más claras y no pudo evitar pensar que en los últimos años había cambiado mucho. Y no sólo físicamente (ahora tenía que mantener las piernas ligeramente dobladas para encontrar una postura cómoda en aquel alféizar). Había madurado a marchas forzadas. No le había quedado más remedio que hacerlo, con todo lo que Harry, Ron y ella habían pasado. Pero había algo que no le gustaba de todos esos cambios. ¿Cuándo narices se había convertido en una llorona? Cada vez le costaba más reprimir las lágrimas en presencia de los demás, cuando era una actitud que siempre había odiado. Pero no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que veía aparecer a Harry lastimado, sangrando (cosa que era increíblemente habitual) Hermione sentía que el pecho le oprimía y los ojos le escocían. Luchaba contra ese sentimiento y buscaba a su otro mejor amigo en busca de apoyo. O para dárselo a él, no lo tenía muy claro. Pero cada vez que miraba a Ron, viendo la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos azules, las lágrimas le ganaban la batalla y corrían libres y humillantes por sus mejillas. No podía evitarlo. Y no lo entendía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía evitar llorar cuando estaba con Ron? ¿Acaso…?

Sacudió la cabeza como si con ese simple gesto pudiese deshacerse de esos inoportunos pensamientos. No había bajado al salón aquella noche para pensar en Ron. Aunque tenía que reconocer que otras muchas noches sí lo había hecho.

Ron. Ronald Billius Weasley. Él había sido el causante de la gran mayoría de las vueltas que había dado la montaña rusa de sus sentimientos en ese último año infernal. Aquel verano había llegado a La Madriguera unos días antes de que lo hiciera Harry y descubrió que era mucho más divertido compartir el tiempo con Ron en su casa que limpiando de cosas peligrosas el número 12 de Grimauld Place. Aunque eso ya se lo esperaba. Lo que no se había esperado fue la sensación de emoción y alegría que la embargó cuando leyó la carta en la que Ron la invitaba a pasar las vacaciones en su casa.

"Puedes venir cuando quieras. No tienes por qué esperar a que venga Harry"

Hermione casi podía ver lo coloradas que se le habrían puesto las orejas a Ron mientras escribía la última frase de la carta. Por supuesto, no tardó en convencer a sus padres de que la dejaran ir.

Estaba muy nerviosa el día en que llegó a la Madriguera y la señora Weasley salió corriendo de la casa para abrazarla con fuerza y darle la bienvenida. Le encantaba aquella casa. Y adoraba a aquella familia. Los quería a todos con locura. A cada uno de una manera distinta. Y, a pesar de que estaba acostumbrada a la tranquilidad de ser hija única, se lo pasaba en grande en aquella casa abarrotada de gente. Se sentía como si estuviese con su propia familia. Pero Hermione sabía que la emoción y el nerviosismo que la embargaban no se debían sólo al cariño que despertaba en ella la gran familia Weasley. Había cierto pelirrojo alto y desgarbado al que estaba deseando ver. Se decía a sí misma que era porque se moría de ganas de intercambiar impresiones acerca de lo ocurrido en el ministerio y la profecía. Se lo repetía una y otra vez. Pero, mientras entraba en la casa arrastrando su pesado baúl, sabía que era mentira.

Fueron dos días los que pasó en la Madriguera con Ron antes de que llegara Harry. Y fueron dos días increíbles. Había hablado con Ron de tantas cosas que nunca antes habían tratado. Habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro, la mayoría de las veces a solas. Pensar en aquellos días la hizo sentir mucho mejor.

Pero luego llegó Harry con la información acerca de la profecía. Todo pareció volverse un poco más oscuro, pero entre los tres consiguieron llevarlo bien y el resto de las vacaciones se fue volando. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta volvían a estar en el expreso de Hogwarts. Pero algo había cambiado. Algo que Hermione nunca pensó que pasaría. Harry se había obsesionado con la idea de que Draco Malfoy era un mortífago y estaba tramando algo realmente peligroso en el colegio. Por supuesto, ella había tratado de hacerle entrar en razón. ¿Cómo demonios iba a ser Malfoy un mortífago? ¡Si no era más que un adolescente fanfarrón! Pero lo que había sorprendido, y muy gratamente por cierto, a Hermione era el hecho de que Ron había estado de su parte. Por primera vez desde que se conocían, había apoyado a Hermione en detrimento de Harry. Se quedó tan pasmada que no supo cómo reaccionar. Invitarlo al baile de Navidad del profesor Slughorn había sido una manera de demostrarle su agradecimiento. Aunque, claro, habían pasado tantos meses que estaba segura de que Ron no había relacionado las dos cosas ni por casualidad.

Era un buen inicio de curso. ¡Todo iba tan bien! Ron la apoyaba, Harry estaba recibiendo clases particulares con Dumbledore para poder enfrentarse a Voldemort, Ron iba a acompañarla al baile de Navidad…

Pero entonces ese estúpido cabeza hueca había decidido enfadarse con el mundo en general y con ella en particular, solo Merlín sabía por qué. Y todo había ido de mal en peor. Ron no le hablaba, Harry la había superado en pociones, Ron se dedicaba a hacerle la vida imposible, Harry no conseguía el recuerdo de Slughorn sobre los horrocruxes y se negaba a escucharla, Ron salía con Lavender, Ron se besaba con Lavender en cualquier rincón sin importarle el daño que podía causar… Ron, Ron, ¡siempre Ron!

Imbécil egoísta y egocéntrico, desagradecido. ¡Y pensar que ella había hecho trampa para que pudiera seguir siendo el guardián de Griffindor! ¡Ella! Que nunca se saltaba las normas sin una buena razón. Aunque tenía que reconocer que la sonrisa que había puesto Ron al finalizar las pruebas había sido una buena razón. Y él se lo agradecía saliendo con esa… esa… ¡Con esa!

Los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, pero esta vez logró controlarlas. Lo había pasado muy mal durante los meses en que Ron y Lavender habían estado juntos. Pero se había prometido que no volvería a llorar por eso. Al fin y al cabo, ya había pasado. Ron había dejado a Lavender y Hermione creía saber por qué, pero ese era el único terreno en el que Hermione no se atrevía a hacer suposiciones. Por un tiempo todo pareció volver a la normalidad. Todo parecía ir bien de nuevo.

Pero entonces, una noche Harry entró corriendo en la sala común y casi sin respirar les contó que él y Dumbledore se iban en busca de uno de los horrocruxes y que debían vigilar a Malfoy porque había logrado aquello que se proponía, fuese lo que fuese. Tuvieron que prometerle a regañadientes que lo harían y que se tomarían el Felix Félicis a pesar de que Hermione seguía pensando que debería habérselo tomado él. Tal vez de ese modo las cosas hubiesen sido de otra manera. Tal vez, de ese modo los mortífagos no hubiesen podido entrar en el castillo antes de que Dumbledore y Harry hubiesen regresado. Tal vez, de ese modo Dumbledore seguiría con vida.

Porque ese había sido el hecho que había puesto fin a un curso horrible. El ataque a Hogwarts que se había cobrado la vida del mago más grande que jamás hubiera existido. Albus Dumbledore estaba muerto.

Y ahora Harry debía cumplir la última misión que el anciano mago le había encomendado. Debía encontrar y destruir los horrocruxes que Voldemort había creado para enfrentarse después al mismísimo señor tenebroso en un duelo a muerte.

Harry tenía que irse. Y quería hacerlo solo.

Solamente tuvo que mirar a Ron durante un par de segundos para saber que los dos estaban pensando lo mismo. Irían con Harry. Le acompañarían en su búsqueda y estarían a su lado hasta el final. No importaba los peligros a los que, con toda certeza, tendrían que enfrentarse. No importaban ni el miedo ni la desesperanza que les atacarían en mitad de la noche. Lucharían a su lado y, si tenían que dar su vida por él, lo harían.

Hermione lo sabía. Ron lo sabía. Y Harry preferiría no saberlo.

De regreso a casa en el expreso de Hogwarts, Hermione sólo podía pensar en cómo se lo explicaría a sus padres. Ellos no tenían ni idea de la maldad de Voldemort porque no eran magos. ¿Cómo narices iba a explicarles que no asistiría a su último año de formación mágica porque se libraba una guerra y ella había decidido participar activamente? No iba a ser fácil.

Había llegado a casa, había pasado una semana y no había podido hacerlo.

Hermione se desperezó y se incorporó con un suspiro. Volvió a mirar hacia la solitaria calle que tantos recuerdos le traía y cerró la ventana.

Con paso decidido y la cabeza alta comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Sabía, incluso antes de haber bajado al salón, que esa noche no iba a poder dormir, así que decidió aprovechar el tiempo. Cuanto antes lo hiciera, mejor para todos.

Se sentó en su mesa de trabajo y encendió la luz de la mesilla. El pergamino, la pluma y el tintero la llevaban esperando dos días. Inspiró hondo y comenzó a escribir.

Hermione Granger había tomado una decisión. Probablemente, la más difícil de su vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic. A pesar de tener muchas historias en la cabeza tengo muy poco tiempo para ponerme a escribir. Espero que os guste, porque me ha costado mucho decidirme a publicarlo. Espero vuestras opiniones.

Un saludo


	2. La carta

Con lo bien que se habían llevado durante el verano en La Madriguera… Se lo habían pasado realmente bien bromeando con los gemelos, distrayendo a Ginny (que no pasaba por un buen momento), incluso desgnomizando el jardín se habían reído más de lo que pod

**Capítulo 2**

_La carta_

-¡Maldita sea, George! ¡O sales de una vez o te juro que echo la puerta abajo!

Los gritos del menor de los varones Weasley se oían en toda la casa y, probablemente, ya habrían despertado a toda la familia. Volvió a aporrear la puerta del baño como si se le fuese la vida en ello, pero antes incluso de hacerlo ya sabía que tendría que esperar a que al imbécil de su hermano se le pasasen las ganas de tomarle el pelo para poder ducharse. Pero claro, eso no significaba que no pudiese desahogarse con la pobre puerta y propinarle a ella los golpes que le encantaría descargar contra la nariz del gemelo. Había muchas razones por las que no se atrevería jamás a hacerlo y una de ellas subía las escaleras con decisión y el entrecejo muy, muy fruncido en ese preciso momento.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Ronald! ¡Como vuelvas a gritar te juro que te pasarás un mes entero desgnomizando el jardín! ¡Tu padre está intentando dormir!- Molly Weasley parecía realmente enfadada. No porque Ron la hubiese despertado con sus gritos (de hecho llevaba casi una hora levantada preparando el desayuno) sino porque sabía que seguramente ya habría desvelado a su esposo y últimamente eran pocas las ocasiones en las que el pobre Arthur podía descansar. – Anoche llegó a casa demasiado tarde como para que tú te enterases de la hora que era, pero el hecho de que tu padre necesite dormir más de tres horas al día a ti te da igual, ¿verdad?

-Lo siento, mamá. No me había dado cuenta- se disculpó Ron con las orejas coloradas y la cabeza gacha. Sabía por experiencia que mirarla a los ojos en ese momento se convertiría en una auténtica declaración de guerra, porque Ron todavía estaba demasiado enfadado como para que sus disculpas sonasen creíbles. Aún así no pudo evitar intentar dejar claro que, en este caso, él era la víctima- Pero la culpa es del imbécil de George que se ha encerrado en el baño justo cuando yo iba a entrar solo por fastidiarme. ¡Tengo que ducharme!

-¡Pues haberte levantado antes! Te he llamado tres veces antes de despertar a tus hermanos. Así que ahora te aguantas y esperas a que salga George. ¿O acaso sólo te puedes duchar tú en esta casa?

-¡Pero es que él ya se ha duchado, mamá! Sólo lo hace para ponerme nervioso.- No pudo controlarse y le dio una patada a la puerta. Al momento sintió la mano de su madre golpeándole la nuca y tuvo que adelantar las manos para no darse un cabezazo contra la puerta.

-Te he dicho que no des más golpes.- dijo su madre con las manos apoyadas en las caderas. – George, abre la puerta antes de que me enfade de verdad.

La puerta del baño se entreabrió unos centímetros, lo suficiente como para que George asomase la cabeza pero sin llegar a salir del baño. Era mucho más seguro mantenerse lejos del alcance de los cachetes de su madre. El gemelo esbozó una muy poco convincente sonrisa y miró a su hermano menor- Buenos días, Ronnie. ¿Querías algo? Me ha parecido oír que me llamabas.- La furibunda mirada de Ron no hizo más que aumentar el regocijo que se vislumbraba en la suya propia.

Su madre resopló y empujó la puerta para abrirla del todo. Probablemente ella sí quería tener a George a su alcance.

-¿Es verdad?- preguntó.

-¿Qué Ron todavía no se ha duchado?- contestó el gemelo con la expresión más inocente que fue capaz de adoptar.- Por el tufillo yo diría que sí… Entre tú y yo, mamá, este chico empieza a preocuparme- añadió bajando la voz como si pretendiera hacer una confidencia a su madre pero asegurándose de que Ron lo escuchase perfectamente.

Este se lanzó hacia su hermano con la intención de rematar lo que había empezado con la puerta pero su madre lo agarró por una oreja antes de que consiguiese dar más de dos pasos.

-¡Estate quieto ya o te juro que te petrifico! Y tú, jovencito,- dijo girándose hacia donde estaba su otro hijo- sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. ¿Te has duchado ya o no?

-Pues no. El que se ha duchado es Fred- contestó el chico- ¿De verdad crees que yo sería capaz de intentar fastidiar a mi hermano favorito en un día tan importante? ¡Por favor, mamá! ¡Me ofendes!- el exagerado gesto con que acompañó sus palabras hizo pensar a Molly que su hijo, probablemente, se había pasado el tiempo suficiente en las escaleras para asegurarse de poder entrar en el baño justo antes de que lo hiciera Ron.

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Sal de una vez de ahí!- gritó Ron enfurecido mientras intentaba abrir la puerta que su hermano se había apresurado en intentar cerrar en el mismo momento.

-No os imagináis la suerte que tenéis de que no pueda conjurar los mocomurciélagos.

Todos se giraron hacia el pie de las escaleras. La voz de Ginny había sonado tan amenazadora que incluso su madre fue incapaz de reaccionar.

-Papá no es el único que intenta dormir, ¿sabéis?

-Lo siento, cariño. Pero ya sabes cómo son tus hermanos.- intentó tranquilizarla su madre.- George, dúchate de una vez y deja de molestar a Ron.

-George ya se ha duchado, mamá. – dijo entonces Ginny acercándose a ellos y entrecerrando los ojos.- Lleva más de media hora sentado delante de la puerta del baño esperando a que este mendrugo- señaló a Ron para que no quedasen dudas de a quién se refería- se decidiese a levantarse para poder cerrarle la puerta en las narices y despertarnos a todos a gritos. Fred debe ser el único que todavía ronca en su cama.

La mirada que Molly dedicó a George bastó para que este saliese del baño sin protestar.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, mamá?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- No pude resistirme. Y, por cierto, Ginny: gracias. Empezar el día castigado era lo que realmente me apetecía.

-¿Preferirías los mocomurciélagos?- dijo Ginny dirigiéndole una furiosa mirada. Y deja en paz a Ron de una vez.

- Gracias, Gin.- dijo este, no sin cierta sorpresa.

- De nada, hermanito- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa y palmeándole la espalda.- Es que me resultaría muy difícil volver a dormir si te diese un ataque de ansiedad, y creo que te faltaba muy poquito. ¿Crees que podrás aguantar tanta emoción hasta la noche?

La carcajada de George resonó por toda la casa mientras su madre ponía los ojos en blanco esperando el nuevo ataque de furia de su hijo menor. Ron empezó a soltar una retahíla de insultos que ni George ni Ginny escucharon porque ya bajaban las escaleras riendo la última gracia de la muchacha e ignorando a su hermano.

- Jovencito, te has ganado a pulso una dura semana de desgnomización- dijo su madre en voz muy baja cuando Ron acabó de despotricar contra sus hermanos agarrado a la barandilla de las escaleras.

- Pero, mamá ¡no es justo!

- Cariño, entiendo que estés nervioso pero no pienso tolerar ese lenguaje en mi casa. Y ya deberías haber aprendido a ignorar a tus hermanos. ¿No ves que se lo pones muy fácil?

- ¡Yo no estoy nervioso! No entiendo por qué a todo el mundo la da por decir que estoy nervioso y hacer bromas a mi costa- dijo Ron mientras se dirigía al baño.

- Ron, cielo, no pasa nada. Todos sabemos lo que ocurre. No debes avergonzarte de ello.- le dijo su madre mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo de los ojos.- Hermione estará muy contenta de que vayas a buscarla, ¿no?

Ron se ruborizó al instante y miró a su madre.

- No… No sé a qué te refieres, mamá- balbuceó el muchacho. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su madre pero no lo admitiría ni bajo los efectos de la maldición cruciatus. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a su madre decirle esas cosas? ¡Él no era Ginny! No hablaba de lo que sentía, y menos, con su madre.

- Cielo, sé que es difícil para ti admitir una cosa así sobretodo con los gemelos revoloteando a tu alrededor todo el día para meterse contigo. Pero yo soy tu madre y te conozco mejor de lo que crees.

- Mamá… Yo no… no- Ron empezaba a notar que le faltaba el aire y no encontraba la manera de salir de aquella situación tan embarazosa. ¿Tan evidente era que incluso su madre se había dado cuenta?

- Ron, da igual. No hace falta que lo pidas. Bill te acompañará esta noche a casa de Hermione y yo me ocuparé de que todos sepan que solo lo hace porque yo le obligo. Así que, quédate tranquilo.

Ron levantó la cabeza sorprendido y, por primera vez desde que había comenzado la conversación, miró a su madre a los ojos. Ahora sí que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

- ¿Bill?

- Sí, cariño. Tu hermano Bill. Ya sé que seguramente habrías preferido que te acompañara papá, pero tiene mucho trabajo, cielo.- dijo su madre. Al parecer, no había notado la confusión que se reflejaba en el rostro de Ron- Bill es un gran mago. Con él estaréis seguros. Y él tampoco se chivará.

- ¿Cómo…?- no podía ser. ¿Acaso Bill, su hermano Bill, también lo sabía?

- ¡Ron, por favor!- su madre parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia y volvía a tener el entrecejo arrugado- ¡Deja ya de fingir! A todos nos da miedo salir por ahí solos con todos esos mortífagos atacando a la gente a todas horas. No eres un cobarde por admitir que te asusta ir a buscar a Hermione. Además, aunque no sea para encubrirte, sabes que no pienso dejarte salir solo. ¡Y no se hable más!

Su madre bajó a la cocina dándole a la cabeza y murmurando algo sobre el estúpido orgullo Griffindor que Ron no alcanzó a entender muy bien. Aunque tampoco se esforzó demasiado. Era evidente que su madre no estaba hablando de lo que él pensaba. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había dejado salir el aire que había estado conteniendo en forma de un gran suspiro de alivio. Sonriendo, se metió, por fin, en el baño y cerró la puerta. La aseguró con magia desde dentro porque sospechaba que George no se había cansado de su bromita y le apetecía ducharse con tranquilidad.

Aunque se empañaba en decir lo contrario, lo cierto era que sí estaba nervioso. De hecho, estaba a solo un paso del puro histerismo. Y todo era culpa de Hermione.

Mientras se desnudaba y se metía en la bañera recordó que debía enviar a Pigwidgeon a la hora convenida a su casa para que supiera que todo iba bien y estuviera tranquila. Sabía que se le había hecho un poco tarde pero todavía tenía tiempo de sobra así que decidió relajarse un poco. Metió la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua caliente que salía de la alcachofa de la ducha y dejó que el agua le recorriese el cuerpo llevándose la tensión a su paso.

- Eres un imbécil, George- murmuró mientras apoyaba la frente contra la pared.

Lo raro era que solo uno de los gemelos se había decidido a tomarle el pelo. Definitivamente, pensó, era muy raro. Aunque era cierto que Fred era el más remolón de los dos, a Ron le había extrañado que George no lo hubiera convencido para levantarse y complicarle el día ya bien tempranito por la mañana.

- Seguramente tomará el relevo en el desayuno- se dijo a sí mismo con resignación mientras cogía el bote de champú.

Al fin y al cabo llevaban así dos días, aprovechando cada segundo para tomarle el pelo y provocar sus ya famosos ataques de ira. Ron tenía que reconocer que los había echado de menos desde que se habían independizado, pero sólo habían pasado 48 horas desde que los gemelos habían vuelto a casa, cuando decidió que no estaba tan mal echar de menos a tus hermanos. Era mejor idolatrarles en la distancia que detestarles desde la habitación de al lado.

Después de la muerte de Dumbledore, al final del curso pasado, Fred y George habían decidido involucrarse más con la Orden del Fénix. Y dado que el número 12 de Grimauld Place había quedado inutilizado como cuartel general, la mayoría de las reuniones tenían lugar ahora en La Madriguera. Por ese motivo, y asegurando a su madre que ayudarían en todo lo posible con los preparativos de la boda de Bill y Fleur (o, al menos, que no molestarían demasiado), los gemelos habían vuelto a casa.

Lo malo era que su llegada había coincidido con la llegada de la carta. Durante un breve instante Ron pensó en lo fácil que hubiera sido que aquella estúpida lechuza hubiera llegado tan solo media hora antes. Pero había llegado justo en el momento en que Fred y George salían de la chimenea gritando a los cuatro vientos que la alegría había vuelto a la casa. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a intentar esconder la carta. Fred ya estaba leyendo por encima de su hombro cuando se la estaba desenrollando de la pata a aquel inoportuno animal.

- ¡Oh, mira, George!- dijo a su hermano mientras le arrancaba de las manos el pergamino a Ron- No ha pasado ni una semana desde que terminó el curso y ya se están enviando cartitas.

- ¡Vaya, Ron!- dijo su hermano con una gran sonrisa burlona en la cara- ¡Qué bonita es la… "amistad"!

- Dejadme en paz. ¡Y dame esa carta!- gritó Ron- Te recuerdo que es para mi.

- Acabáis de llegar y ya la estáis montando- era Ginny que corría escaleras abajo para abrazar a los gemelos- Os he echado de menos.

La mirada que dirigió a los gemelos fue lo suficientemente reveladora para Ron como para tener claro que, desde entonces, no sólo iba a tener que sufrir las burlas de sus dos hermanos mayores. La pequeña de la familia estaba deseando tener alguien con quien distraerse y él siempre había sido un blanco fácil para sus bromas. Estaba a punto de enfadarse cuando recordó que Ginny, su hermanita pequeña, no lo estaba pasando muy bien últimamente. Y su mejor amigo era la causa.

Ni Ginny ni Harry habían querido contarle exactamente qué era lo que había sucedido entre ellos en el funeral de Dumbledore, pero Ron sabía que ya no estaban juntos. No había que ser ningún genio para darse cuenta. Durante el viaje de vuelta en el expreso de Hogwarts se había propuesto sonsacarle a Harry por qué narices había decidido, de repente, que su hermana no merecía la pena. Incluso se había propuesto ser paciente y comprensivo y esperar a que le contara toda su versión para partirle la cara y despedirse amistosamente de él hasta la boda de Bill. Pero Hermione, como siempre, había sido mucho más observadora y perspicaz que él y le había contado lo que ella suponía que había pasado entre los dos muchachos. Después de escucharla, a Ron se le pasaron las ganas de golpear a Harry por haber hecho daño a su hermana. Ahora quería pegarle por ser un estúpido resignado y dramático. Ron estaba contento de que Harry intentase proteger a Ginny incluso renunciando a lo único que le había hecho feliz hasta el momento: su relación con ella. Pero, en el fondo, sabía que Ginny no estaría más segura dejando de ser su novia. Cualquiera que conociera mínimamente a Harry Potter sabría quiénes eran sus amigos y quiénes le importaban. Ginny seguiría estando en el punto de mira sólo por haber sido su novia. No importaba que ya no lo fuera.

Pero Harry se sentía más seguro así y Ron tuvo que reconocer que sería más fácil convencer a Ginny de que no podía seguirlos. Porque aunque pensase que Harry no tenía por qué haber dejado a Ginny, no consentiría jamás que esta les acompañase. Pero ahora no tenía que preocuparse por eso. Con motivos o no, Harry había puesto fin a la relación y Ron conocía lo suficiente a su hermana como para saber que no intentaría seguirlos. Lo único que le preocupaba ahora era que no recordaba la última vez que había visto sonreír a Ginny. Y eso era malo, muy malo.

Volvió a mirar a los gemelos que ya estaban sacando de sus maletas nuevas muestras de los últimos productos de Sortilegios Weasley y le alegró pensar que ya no sería el único que se desviviese por hacer sonreír a su hermanita. Pensó resignado que merecía la pena ser el objeto de sus burlas si así conseguía que ella se olvidase, aunque sólo fuera por unos instantes, de lo mucho que echaba de menos a Harry.

Eso fue justo antes de que sus hermanos le obligasen a abrir la carta y leerla en voz alta delante de ellos.

- ¡A vosotros no os importa lo que Herminone me cuenta en ninguna carta!

- ¿Acaso sospechas que te cuenta algo que hará que se te suban los colores si lo escuchamos, hermanito?- dijo Fred arrastrando melosamente las palabras.

- Vamos, Fred- continuó su hermano- No sé a qué viene eso. Hermione solo es su amiga y los amigos no se dicen cosas de esas en las cartas, ¿verdad, Ron?- Estaba seguro de que George podría haber sonado mucho más inocente pero no le interesaba que a Ron se le escapase la ironía de sus palabras.

- Apuesto a que si fuera una carta de Harry ya la habrías abierto y leído en voz alta.- señaló Fred mientras le daba un codazo cómplice a Ginny. Durante un momento a ella se le oscureció la expresión pero al momento miró a Ron y sonrió ampliamente al comprobar lo coloradas que tenía las orejas.

-¡Oh, vamos, Ron! Abre la carta de una vez- le dijo- A lo mejor es importante.- esta vez Ginny hablaba sin rastro de burla en la voz y Ron pensó que podía tener razón

Cuando se despidieron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, Hermione y él habían decidido que hablarían unos días antes de la boda (a la que, por supuesto, ella estaba invitada) para concretar los detalles de su marcha. Ninguno de los miembros de su familia debía sospechar que planeaban fugarse con Harry porque intentarían impedírselo y eso no era negociable. Pero todavía quedaba más de un mes para la boda. De hecho, tan sólo había pasado una semana desde la última vez que se habían visto y ya tenía una carta de Hermione en la mano. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

En aquel momento se olvidó de que tres de sus hermanos lo miraban expectantes y abrió la carta casi con desesperación. Comprobó que la letra de Hermione parecía más temblorosa de lo normal y empezó a ponerse nervioso. Seguramente, sus hermanos lo notaron porque en seguida abandonaron el tono jocoso con el que se habían dirigido a él hasta el momento y se miraron preocupados.

Lo ojos de Ron recorrían a toda velocidad el pergamino absorbiendo con avidez la información que este le brindaba.

-Ron…- preguntó con cautela Ginny- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Hermione está bien?

Ron había acabado de leer la carta pero no levantaba la vista del pergamino. Sus hermanos volvieron a mirarse: estaban empezando a preocuparse de verdad.

-Ron, me estás poniendo nerviosa.

- Se ha vuelto loca…- murmuró Ron levantando la cabeza y sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Ginny no aguantó más y le arrancó la carta de las manos y comenzó a leerla en voz alta:

_Querido, Ronald:_

_Ya sé que no esperabas tener noticias mías tan pronto pero esto es importante. Me temo que he tenido una grave discusión con mis padres y no estoy segura de que me permitan asistir a Hogwarts el curso próximo. De hecho, me han dejado bastante claro que no piensan darme ni un solo galeón más para ese "espantoso colegio", como ellos lo llaman ahora._

_Tampoco estoy muy segura de que me dejen asistir al enlace de tu hermano y Fleur y eso ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso._

_Ron, ¡quieren apartarme del mundo mágico! Y no estoy dispuesta a permitírselo._

_Como te he dicho al inicio de esta carta, hemos tenido una fuerte discusión con graves consecuencias. He decidido que me voy de casa._

_El problema es que, de momento, no tengo muy claro lo que voy a hacer._

_No me gustaría abusar de nuestra amistad pero… ¿podría quedarme en tu casa unos días? Sólo hasta que decida lo que voy a hacer a partir de ahora. Es que, no tengo a dónde ir…_

_Pero, Ron, consúltaselo a tu madre. No me gustaría ser una molestia. Me imagino que estaréis muy liados con los preparativos de la boda y todo eso._

_Espero tu respuesta lo antes posible._

_Atentamente: Hermione Granger._

Ginny terminó de leer la carta y miró a Ron. No sabía qué decir. Al parecer, los gemelos también se habían quedado sin habla. Ron estaba más pálido de lo normal.

- Se ha vuelto loca…- volvió a decir Ron- ¿Cómo se le ocurre…? ¡Irse de casa, ni más ni menos!

- Desde luego, no me esperaba algo así de la prefecta perfecta- dijo Fred.

- Se ha tomado muy en serio lo de romper las normas, ¿no?- comentó George. Era evidente que los dos intentaban restarle importancia a la noticia. No era un tema sobre el que se pudiera bromear fácilmente pero fue la única manera que se les ocurrió para intentar que Ron reaccionara.

- Ron- intervino Ginny- Voy a buscar a mamá ahora mismo. Tiene que saber lo que pasa. Si es cierto que Hermione quiere dejar la casa de sus padres tenemos que ayudarla.- y, sin esperar a que su hermano diese alguna señal de que la había escuchado, salió corriendo en busca de su madre.

Ron levantó la cabeza y miró desafiante a los gemelos.

-Os lo advierto, una sola broma sobre esto y…- sus hermanos no le dejaron terminar la frase.

- Tranquilo, Ron- lo interrumpió Fred- A nosotros también nos preocupa Hermione.

-No son buenos tiempos para deambular sola por el mundo mágico- corroboró George.- Envíale enseguida una lechuza diciéndole que iremos a buscarla esta misma noche.

- No tan rápido, jovencito.- su madre había aparecido en el umbral de la puerta seguida de una Ginny sin aliento.- Ginny me ha contado lo de la carta. Déjame verla.

Ron le tendió el pergamino a su madre y esperó a que esta terminara de leerlo para abrir la boca.

- Tenemos que ir a buscarla, mamá. No puedo… no podemos dejarla sola ahora.

- No he dicho que no vayamos a ayudarla. Solo digo que no vais a ir a buscar a nadie esta noche.

- Pero mamá…- protestó Ron enseguida.

- Ron, es peligroso.- dijo su madre en un tono que no admitía réplica- Envíale a Pigwidgeon y dile que la recogeremos en un par de días. Que no se le ocurra moverse de casa hasta entonces.

Ron asintió y subió corriendo las escaleras. La nota de respuesta que envió con su pequeña lechuza tenía la letra tan temblorosa como la de la propia Hermione. No podía negar que estaba muy preocupado. Aquella reacción no era propia de Hermione. Pero sospechaba que su firme decisión de acompañar a Harry en su búsqueda tenía algo que ver con el origen de la discusión.

Los dos días habían pasado entre los nervios propios de la incertidumbre y las bromas de los gemelos que no se habían tomado muy en serio la advertencia de Ron y no desaprovechaban la oportunidad de tomarle el pelo sobre la visita anticipada de Hermione. Todos sabían que Ron estaba muy preocupado por ella pero los gemelos seguían pensando que era una muy buena manera de aliviar la tensión. De ese modo, podían pensar en la muchacha sin preguntarse cómo lo estaría pasando.

Ahora, tras su ansiada y relajante ducha, Ron agradecía de corazón todas y cada una de las bromas que los gemelos le habían gastado aunque no lo admitiría en la vida. Gracias a ellos había podido relajarse lo suficiente como para ver que Hermione estaría disgustada pero a salvo en su casa, que en menos de 48 horas podría abrazarla y hablar con ella para aclararle lo sucedido y que Ginny volvía a sonreír (aunque fuera a costa de lo que el sentía por su mejor amiga).

Se miró en el espejo intentando peinar su ya demasiado largo cabello y no pudo evitar sonreír. Esa noche vería a Hermione. Tenía mucho que explicarle, y no se libraría de una buena reprimenda por su comportamiento.

- Irse de casa… Está loca.

Terminó de vestirse y salió del baño. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la sonriente pero adormilada cara de Fred.

- Sí que has tardado en acicalarte, hermanito. ¿No tendrás una cita esta noche, verdad?

- Déjame en paz, Fred- le contestó Ron casi por inercia. Lo cierto era que no le había sorprendido encontrarse allí a su hermano mayor.

- ¿Te has perfumado? ¡Hueles a flores!- rió Fred acercándose a él- ¡Esto le va a encantar a George!

Y diciendo eso se fue corriendo escaleras abajo, llamando a gritos a su hermano.

- ¡Yo no me he…!- comenzó a gritar Ron, intentando parar a Fred, pero en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que el bote de champú que había utilizado sin fijarse en lo que estaba haciendo, no era el que utilizaba siempre. Se cogió un mechón de pelo y se lo acercó todo lo que pudo a la nariz.- ¡Mierda! ¡Es el champú de Ginny!

Volvió a mirar hacia las escaleras y le pareció escuchar las risas de sus hermanos provenientes de la cocina. Suspiró con resignación una vez más y se dijo a sí mismo que iba a ser un día muy largo.

Pero no importaba demasiado.

Esa noche iba a ver a Hermione.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Siento el retraso pero me ha costado bastante escribir sobre lo que siente Ron. Además, he intentado recrear un poco el ambiente caótico que siempre reina en una casa con tanta gente. Yo tengo tres hermanos y siempre era una batalla intentar llegar primero a la ducha. Espero haberlo logrado aunque solo sea un poquito. Y también espero que os guste.

Espero reviews, por favor.

Un saludo y gracias por leer.


	3. Azul

Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Azul_

Llevaba más de media hora dándole vueltas con el tenedor a la comida cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado fría como para querer comérsela. Aunque lo cierto era que nunca había tenido demasiada intención de comer nada. Simplemente, se había sentado a la mesa porque era lo que había que hacer. Un gesto mecánico más dentro de la rutina en la que se había convertido su existencia en los últimos dos días. Con desgana, empujó el plato lejos de ella y giró la cabeza hacia la ventana con la mirada perdida. No sabía muy bien lo que esperaba encontrar al otro lado de aquel cristal, pero, durante unos segundos, el azul del cielo de verano pareció reconfortarla.

Le gustaba mucho el azul.

Sintió un peso sobre su regazo y supo que _Crookshanks_ tenía ganas de que le rascasen detrás de las orejas. Sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacía, bajó la mano hacia la cabeza del animal y empezó a acariciar aquel punto que hacía que su mascota comenzase a ronronear casi al instante. El suave ruido no se hizo esperar y Hermione sonrió complacida. Las pequeñas garras del animal se clavaron suavemente en los vaqueros de la chica y rozaron su piel. Hermione sabía que era la forma que _Crookshanks_ tenía de hacerle saber que estaba a gusto.

Al cabo de un rato, el gato se quedó dormido, hecho un ovillo sobre sus piernas. No le apetecía despertarlo porque sabía que no se lo tomaría bien y estaría sumamente irritable el resto del día, pero tenía cosas que hacer. Bajó la vista y le dio un suave golpe en el lomo.

- Lo siento, amigo.- le susurró- pero ya tendrás tiempo de descansar. Tengo que terminar de meter mis cosas en el baúl.- Hermione se levantó y posó con suavidad al animal en el suelo, no sin antes rascarle un poco detrás de las orejas en un claro intento de sosegar el malhumor que se adueñaría del gato por haber interrumpido su siesta. _Crookshanks_ la miró con evidente reproche y, emitiendo un pequeño bufido malhumorado, se alejó caminando lo más altivamente que sus arqueadas patas se lo permitían.

Hermione sonrió al reconocerse en aquel gesto. Incluso el bufido había sonado increíblemente parecido a los que tan habitualmente soltaba ella en la sala común de Griffindor. Interiormente, se alegró de que ninguno de sus dos amigos hubiese estado allí para ver la reacción del gato. Ron no habría tardado ni dos segundos en hacerle notar el asombroso parecido. Y Harry habría sonreído con condescendencia esperando el consabido ataque de furia que habría demostrado la muchacha debido al comentario del pelirrojo.

- Cómo echo de menos Hogwarts…- suspiró mientras se giraba hacia las escaleras. Comenzó a subir en dirección a su cuarto cuando se dio cuenta de que no había recogido la cocina. Miró el reloj y comprobó que todavía era temprano- Supongo que todavía me da tiempo.

Bajó los pocos escalones que le había dado tiempo a subir y se encaminó de nuevo a la cocina. Decidió que no merecía la pena poner el lavavajillas para tan poca cosa y, como no tenía mucha experiencia con los hechizos domésticos, se puso aquellos guantes que tanto odiaba dispuesta a fregar los platos sucios. Ella prefería notar el agua en sus manos pero su madre siempre le obligaba a protegerse las manos con los guantes de goma para que no se le quedasen resecas debido al jabón. No pudo evitar una amarga sonrisa mientras iba deslizando los dedos dentro de aquellos guantes. Mientras cogía el estropajo comenzó a notar que los ojos se le humedecían y las lágrimas pugnaban por salir y correr libres por sus mejillas. No se lo impidió.

Estaba sola y no le importaba llorar en silencio mientras fregaba los pocos utensilios de cocina que había utilizado ese día. Necesitaba desahogarse ahora que podía porque, dentro de tan solo unas horas, vendrían a buscarla y ya no podría llorar. No debía llorar.

No le llevó más de cinco minutos terminar su tarea. Cuando acabó de colocar cada cosa en su sitio se lavó la cara y suspiró hondo intentando relajarse. Se sentía mucho mejor. Una vez agotado el tiempo de la autocompasión, todavía tenía cosas que hacer.

Subió hasta su cuarto decidida a meter en aquel dichoso baúl todas las cosas que necesitaría. Nada más echar un rápido vistazo al suelo de la habitación recordó por qué todavía no había conseguido hacer el equipaje.

Tenía demasiadas cosas.

Llevaba toda la noche metiendo y sacando cosas del baúl, desechando libros o zapatos por falta de espacio, intentando hacer sitio colocando las cosas de mil y una formas diferentes, pero nunca conseguía meterlo todo. Y necesitaba todas aquellas cosas. Faltaban todavía casi dos meses de vacaciones. Casi dos meses que iba a pasar en La Madriguera sin la posibilidad de acudir a su armario a cambiarse cuando tuviese demasiado calor, o cuando necesitase una chaqueta porque tenía frío, o cuando le apeteciese ponerse sus zapatillas de pompones…

- ¡Loca maniática!- se dijo a sí misma Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras se arrodillaba por enésima vez delante del baúl a medio llenar. Resopló con cansancio viendo lo que ya había metido y decidió volver a sacarlo. Tenía que hacer más sitio.

Mientras volvía a repasar la lista de los libros que quería llevarse consigo no pudo evitar sonreír. Hermione no se consideraba una persona materialista ni superficial. Nunca había sentido la necesidad imperiosa de poseer algo, ni siquiera cuando era una niña a la que se le podía conceder algún capricho de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, le gustaba tener cerca sus cosas. Eran _**sus**_ cosas. No le gustaba que nadie las tocara y no le gustaba necesitar algo y no tenerlo a mano. Era una manía, lo sabía. Pero no podía evitarlo. Esa era una de las razones por las que no le gustaba demasiado pasar días fuera de su casa. Nunca le había gustado pasar el fin de semana con algún familiar o en casa de sus amigas del colegio (aunque nunca hubiera tenido muchas).

Sin embargo, con el paso de los años y, por motivos obvios, Hermione había tenido que acostumbrarse a pasar largas temporadas fuera de su casa. Había superado un poco (sólo un poco) la necesidad de llevarse el armario a cuestas cada vez que salía por la puerta. Aunque era cierto que, durante las dos primeras semanas de curso, casi siempre le escribía a su madre pidiéndole que le enviase cualquier cosa que no había podido llevarse por falta de espacio.

Lo más difícil había sido la primera vez que Ron la había invitado a pasar las vacaciones en su casa. Nunca había estado en casa de un mago y no tenía ni idea de lo que podría hacerle falta allí. Se había pasado toda una tarde decidiendo qué se llevaría. Incluso entonces, cuando no tenía ni idea de lo que se iba a encontrar, había sido más fácil que ahora. Conocía La Madriguera tan bien como su propia casa. Y el cuarto de Ginny ya era casi una extensión del suyo propio. De hecho, había dejado allí algunas cosas sin que a la pelirroja le importara. Es más, Hermione estaba segura de que le había encantado la idea. Incluso le había hecho sitio en su armario para que dejase allí algunas de sus prendas de verano.

-No seas tonta, Hermione- le había dicho mientras sostenía en sus manos unos pantalones cortos- Esto no te lo vas a poner ni en Hogwarts ni en tu casa en Navidad. ¿Para qué te lo vas a llevar si tendrás que traértelo de nuevo?- y, sin darle siquiera tiempo a pensar en una réplica coherente, los había doblado y guardado en el armario.

-Tal vez debería haber llamado a Ginny para que me ayudase con esto- dijo en voz alta.

Hermione sabía que Ginny encontraría inútiles muchas de las cosas que ella pretendía llevarse. El secador de pelo, sin ir más lejos. Y lo cierto era que Hermione no se lo había llevado nunca al mundo mágico. ¿Para qué? No le serviría de nada en un lugar en el que no había electricidad. Pero es que todos aquellos años, Hermione sabía que todo lo que dejaba atrás, en la seguridad de su hogar, estaría allí esperándole cuando ella volviera. Esta vez era diferente. Esta vez, puede que no volviera.

Se iba a la guerra con Harry y con Ron. Nadie podía saber cuánto tiempo tardarían en encontrar y destruir los horrocruxes, si es que lo conseguían. Y en caso de que lo lograsen, estaban sus padres. Decir que su situación familiar era complicada era un simple formalismo. A estas alturas su "situación familiar" era un auténtico caos. Lo más probable era que Hermione no volviese a pisar aquella habitación. Por eso quería llevarse todas aquellas cosas. Necesitaba llevarse toda su vida con ella.

Un fuerte golpe en el cristal de la ventana la sobresaltó. Instintivamente, sacó la varita del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y apuntó hacia la ventana dispuesta a aturdir a cualquier cosa que se moviera. Sus músculos se relajaron cuando vio a una diminuta y revoltosa lechuza revoloteando al otro lado del cristal. Con un suspiro de alivio se levantó y abrió la ventana para dejar entrar a _Pigwidgeon_ que, en su afán por entregar lo más rápido posible su carta, voló con tal velocidad hacia ella que le golpeó en la frente con sus diminutas alas.

- ¡Cómo puedes ser tan pequeña y tan molesta!- dijo mientras se frotaba la frente con una mano. Con la otra intentaba en vano atrapar a la pequeña lechuza. Cuando lo logró, se apresuró a desatar el pergamino de su pata. Cuando ya lo estaba desenrollando con ansia para leer la respuesta que llevaba dos días esperando, un súbito escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Se quedó quieta con el pergamino todavía enrollado en sus temblorosas manos. ¿Y si no era lo que esperaba?

Dos noches antes le había enviado una lechuza a Ron contándole que pretendía irse de casa y pidiéndole que le dejase alojarse en la suya. No habían tardado en enviar a _Pigwidgeon_ confirmándole lo que ella ya sabía. Irían a buscarla. Lo que no se esperaba es que fuesen a tardar dos días. Al principio, no le dio importancia. En los tiempos que corrían, viajar sola era muy peligroso. Y dado la relación que les unía a Harry Potter, el viaje no iba a ser precisamente una excursión al campo. Además, con la boda de Bill y Fleur tan próxima, supuso que La Madriguera desbordaría actividad por los cuatro costados. Pero después de dos días sin saber absolutamente nada de Ron, había empezado a preocuparse. ¿Y si se habían arrepentido y no querían tener un estorbo más en la casa? ¿Y si la señora Weasley no la quería bajo su mismo techo por haber tenido la desfachatez de dar por supuesto que la tratarían como a una más? ¿Y si esperaban que dejándola unos días más en casa se le pasase el cabreo y se reconciliase con sus padres?

Eso no iba a pasar. Había tomado una decisión y la mantendría por muy duro que le resultase. No podían dejarla encerrada en esa casa. No podían abandonarla ahora.

Reunió un poco del valor que la había colocado en Griffindor y desenrolló el pergamino, temerosa de lo que se pudiera encontrar en él. La descuidada caligrafía de Ron la saludó desde el pergamino infundiéndole un resquicio de esperanza.

Contuvo el aire en sus pulmones mientras sus ojos recorrían las escasas palabras que su amigo había escrito en aquel papel.

_Espéranos a las 21:00 en el patio trasero de tu casa. Bill me acompañará. _

_Todo saldrá bien._

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Ahora, con aquel pergamino en la mano, no podía más que pensar que había sido una idiota por haber dudado de Ron y su familia. No la iban a abandonar. Y no había sido tanto el hecho de comprobar que irían a buscarla como que Ron se hubiese atrevido a intentar tranquilizarla en la distancia lo que la había hecho sentir tan bien.

Tres palabras. Nada más que tres palabras, y todo lo que había pasado en los dos últimos días se había esfumado en el aire. Ahora, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que Ron iba a ir a buscarla.

Bueno, y Bill. Bill también vendría, claro.

Cogió un trozo de pergamino en blanco de encima de su mesa y escribió la nota de confirmación que Ron necesitaría para saber que todo iba según lo previsto y la ató, no sin cierto esfuerzo, a la pata de_ Pigwidgeon_. El corazón le palpitaba en el pecho con fuerza mientras la dejaba salir para que cumpliera su cometido. Miró el reloj. Eran poco más de las 6 de la tarde. Todavía tenía tres horas por delante para pelearse con el condenado baúl.

- Conseguiré meter todo esto aunque tenga que hechizarte…- no pudo evitar golpearse la frente nada más decirlo.- ¡Seré idiota!

Dobló y guardó con cuidado el pergamino que le había enviado Ron en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se abalanzó sobre el montón de libros que descasaban en el suelo. Acababa de recordar el maletero de un viejo Ford Anglia mucho más amplio de lo que debería haber sido sin una pequeña ayuda del señor Weasley.

Volvió a arrodillarse una vez más delante de su baúl con un libro abierto en una mano y su varita en la otra. Cerró los ojos buscando la concentración que necesitaba y realizó el hechizo. Con una sonrisa de alivio comprobó que había funcionado. Volvió a dirigir la vista hacia la ventana abierta por la que podía ver el azul del cielo. No lo sabía, pero le brillaban los ojos.

Le gustaba mucho el azul…

Pasó el resto de la tarde guardando prácticamente todas sus cosas en aquel enorme baúl, despreocupadamente, ahora que sabía que no tenía que preocuparse por el espacio.

Una hora antes de la llegada de los Weasley ya lo tenía todo preparado, lo que la tranquilizó un poco. Pero fue una sensación efímera porque, en cuanto cesó la febril actividad que la había tenido ocupada prácticamente todo el día, se dio cuenta de que tan sólo quedaba una hora para abandonar aquella casa. Su casa.

Sintió como las sensaciones se agolpaban en su pecho. Melancolía, añoranza, miedo, incertidumbre, ira, esperanza… No podía identificarlas en la boca de su estómago pero el palpitar desbocado de su pecho y las lágrimas que volvían a molestarla le dejaron bien claro que no era una buena idea quedarse sentada esperando a que vinieran a buscarla. Respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse y decidió bajar el baúl hasta el piso inferior ella misma (ignorando que ahora pesaba casi una tonelada) en vez de esperar a que los fuertes brazos de los dos chicos que la sacarían de aquella casa le echasen una mano. Eso la mantendría ocupada durante un rato.

Casi veinte minutos y dos moratones más tarde, conseguía arrastrar el pesado baúl hasta el patio trasero. Se sentó sobre él intentando recuperar un poco el aliento.

Desde donde estaba podía ver el parque donde tantas veces la habían llevado sus padres. Los columpios desde donde tantas veces le había gritado a su padre que la balancease más fuerte para poder llegar más alto. También podía ver la ventana de su habitación en el piso de arriba, ahora ya cerrada.

En ese momento, supo con certeza que ya nada volvería a ser como antes. Aunque volviese a poner un pie en aquella casa, todo sería completamente distinto. Ella sería distinta. Toda su vida sería distinta. Lo que realmente le sorprendió fue que no le importaba. No le importaba dejar atrás toda su vida porque iba a luchar por aquello en lo que creía. Por todo aquello que merecía la pena salvar. Si para ganar en aquella lucha tenía que dejar atrás todo lo que había conocido hasta el momento, lo haría.

- La guerra siempre exige sacrificios- dijo mientras se levantaba y se disponía a entrar por última vez en la que, hasta ahora, había sido su casa. Aunque no fuera a volver, había que hacer las cosas bien. Tenía que despedirse.

Tardó diez minutos en volver a salir, con su bolso en una mano y una chaqueta en la otra. Los ojos enrojecidos y los pequeños surcos en sus mejillas revelaban la dureza de la despedida. Pero su aire decidido y la barbilla alzada dejaban claro que no había marcha atrás. Apoyó el bolso y la chaqueta en el baúl y volvió a sentarse sobre él.

Ahora tocaba esperar.

Un minuto más tarde sintió cómo _Crookshanks_ se frotaba, ronroneando, contra sus tobillos.

- Hola, bicho- le dijo mientras alejaba las manos de su regazo para dejar el lugar libre al animal. Este no tardo en saltar para acomodarse entre los bazos de su dueña.- Empezaba a pensar que tendría que ir a buscarte.

El gato maulló perezosamente y la miró moviendo la cola hacia los lados. A Hermione todavía le sorprendía lo bien que parecía comprenderla. Se entendía mejor con aquel gato que con muchas de las personas con las que compartía su vida.

- Ya sé que a ti te da un poco igual, pero Ron va a venir a buscarnos. Cuando lleguemos a La Madriguera podrás correr detrás de tantos gnomos como quieras. Te prometo que no te reñiré- el gato se relamió significativamente. Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada mientras acariciaba con ternura la cabeza de su mascota.- Sinceramente, no sé por qué os lleváis tan mal Ron y tú, con lo que os parecéis. Él tampoco soporta a esos pequeñajos, ¿sabes? Aunque creo que si no fuera porque su madre le obliga a perseguirlos por todo el jardín, probablemente ni se acordaría de que existen.

Miró la pequeña esfera de su reloj para comprobar la hora. Cuando esperas algo con verdadera ilusión, los últimos minutos siempre parecen alargarse demasiado. Pero, convenciéndose a sí misma de que lo que se revolvía en su estómago no eran más que nervios por el inminente traslado, ella tenía la sensación de que realmente habían pasado más de 10 minutos. Las manecillas se lo confirmaron. Eran las 21:10.

Hermione miró a su alrededor, escudriñando la creciente oscuridad que la rodeaba. La puntualidad no era el fuerte de Ron, pero venía con Bill, un adulto responsable, un miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Ningún miembro de la Orden había llegado tarde nunca a una misión. Herminone no se consideraba, ni de lejos, tan importante como Harry, pero sabía que aquel "viajecito" era peligroso y había sido supervisado por la Orden. No tenía sentido que hubiesen tardado dos días en ir a buscarla, por motivos de seguridad, y ahora llegasen tarde.

Estaba empezando a preocuparse. ¿Habría pasado algo? El día anterior había leído en El Profeta (que le seguía llegando religiosamente cada mañana) que se habían intensificado los ataques contra muggles e hijos de muggles. Esa mañana, sin ir más lejos habían atacado a los Crow, una familia que vivía a tan sólo unas manzanas de distancia de la casa de Hermione, y cuya hija pequeña recordaba haber acompañado hasta el aula de encantamientos tan sólo unos meses antes en Hogwarts. Entonces, con el periódico en la mano, se había alegrado sobremanera de que hubiesen obligado a Bill a acompañar a Ron a recogerla. Ahora, sola en la oscuridad de la noche, el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando escuchó un ruido al otro lado de los setos del jardín de su casa. Sintió como se tensaban los músculos de su espalda y de sus brazos, que aún sostenían a _Crookshanks_. No necesitó escuchar el bufido del gato para saber que algo no iba bien. Bill y Ron nunca se habrían ocultado de ella.

Lentamente, sin movimientos bruscos, acercó su mano derecha al bolsillo donde reposaba su varita. No quiso soltar al gato para no alarmar a los que la vigilaban. Ahora había oído las voces, sabía que eran más de uno. Cerró los ojos un instante intentando calmar los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón, rezando a cualquiera que pudiese escucharle para que nadie los oyese. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Sólo tenía que encontrar el valor suficiente para que no le temblara la voz.

En el mismo instante en el que _Crookshanks_ saltaba con las garras por delante hacia aquel seto, Hermione aferró su varita con una velocidad que no sabía que poseía y apuntó hacia el lugar donde esperaba que se encontrase alguno de los dueños de aquellas voces:

_¡Petrificus Totalus! _

Se sorprendió a sí misma al escuchar la potencia de su voz. Al tiempo que escuchaba el sonido inconfundible de un cuerpo petrificado cayendo al suelo, corrió para ocultarse detrás del único árbol que sus padres habían decidido plantar en aquel pequeño jardín. Bendito cerezo. Justo cuando se agachaba tras el delgado tronco, un rayo de luz roja se estrelló contra él.

- Ese no es un gran escondite, niña- una voz grave y profunda llegó hasta sus oídos, estremeciendo hasta la última fibra de su ser. – Será mejor para ti que salgas, créeme.

- ¡Cómo te has atrevido a petrificar a uno de los nuestros, asquerosa sangre sucia!- gritó otra voz, esta vez femenina. Hermione no se atrevía a asomar la cabeza, le asustaba descubrir a cuántos mortífagos tendría que enfrentarse. Oyó pasos que se acercaban y alzó la varita por encima de su hombro:

- _¡Desmaius!- _gritó esta vez sin estar muy segura de adónde estaba apuntando.

- _¡Protego!_- la voz del mortífago le llegó fuerte y clara- No seas estúpida, la primera vez te salió bien porque no nos lo esperábamos, pero no volverás a tener tanta suerte. ¡Sal de una vez! Esto no tiene gracia si no te vemos la cara.- No era el mismo que había hablado la primera vez. Aquella voz le llegaba distorsionada desde debajo de la máscara que sabía que llevaban aún sin haberlos visto todavía. No era capaz de situarla pero le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Horriblemente familiar. Había pasado algo más de un año, pero la noche en el ministerio permanecía fresca en su memoria. Tanto, que todavía se despertaba por las noches gritando, empapada en una incómoda mezcla de lágrimas y sudor frío, con las cicatrices del pecho palpitándole rabiosamente.

Las dos primeras voces le habían llegado desde su derecha. Ésta última, junto con los bufidos de _Crookshanks_, le llegaba desde su izquierda, desde el lugar donde había conseguido reducir a uno de sus atacantes. Cuatro. Habían venido cuatro. _Ojalá sean sólo cuatro_, pensó.

¿Dónde demonios estaban Ron y Bill? Tendrían que haber llegado hacía mucho. Mientras volvía a mirar el reloj, como si allí pudiese encontrar la ayuda que necesitaba, la certeza de que algo les había pasado la golpeó en el pecho dejándola sin aliento. Seguro que se habían encontrado con alguno de los miembros del grupo que la estaba atacando a ella. Los mortífagos siempre se movían en grupos numerosos, y cuatro no era un grupo numeroso.

Un miedo atroz, mucho mayor del que había sentido hasta entonces se apoderó de ella, contrayéndole el estómago, atenazándole la garganta y abotargando sus sentidos. ¿Qué le habían hecho a Ron? Si algo le había pasado… No, no podía pensar en eso ahora. Tenía que salir de allí como fuera y encontrarlos. Tenía que volver a oír aquella risa atronadora del pelirrojo, tenía que volver a ver aquellos ojos azules que la atravesaban y la dejaban sin aliento. Tenía que encontrar a Ron y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Con decisión se incorporó y salió del refugio que le prestaba el tronco del cerezo con la varita en alto. Sabía que no podía enfrentarse a tres mortífagos y salir vencedora pero tal vez, con un poco de suerte, podía aturdir al que estaba más cerca del camino y alejarse lo suficiente como para poder desaparecerse hasta un sitio seguro. Tenía que intentarlo. Y si no lo conseguía, juraba por Merlín, que aquellos asquerosos cobardes se arrepentirían de haberse enfrentado alguna vez a Hermione Granger.

- Vaya, vaya, mírala qué valiente- dijo la mujer con sorna- Si se va a enfrentar a nosotros...

Sus compañeros rieron. A Hermione no le importó. No podían asustarla más de lo que ya estaba. Se oyó a sí misma contestar a aquellos monstruos, con la voz cargada de veneno.

- Seguro que no te haría tanta gracia enfrentarte a mí si no tuvieras a esos gorilas contigo.- Los mortífagos dejaron de reír. Los ojos de la mujer la miraban con interés desde los agujeros de su máscara.- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ese si le ha parecido divertido caer al suelo petrificado?- escupió con desdén mientras señalaba con la cabeza al bulto inmóvil del suelo.

- ¿Te crees muy lista, verdad?- el mortífago que sostenía a _Crookshanks_ la miraba con los ojos peligrosamente entrecerrados- ¿Crees que esta vez también podrás escapar? Esta vez no va a venir nadie, niña. Estás sola y nosotros somos más.

- Por supuesto que sois más. No sois lo suficientemente valientes como para enfrentaros a nadie solos ni con la cara al descubierto. ¡Malditos cobardes!

Hermione sabía que era la rabia la que hablaba por ella. Una pequeña vocecita en el interior de su cabeza le decía que no era buena idea provocarlos, pero la imagen de Ron inerte y ensangrentado en su cabeza anulaba cualquier resquicio de racionalidad que pudiese acudir a ella en un momento como aquel.

- No deberías haber dicho eso- nunca una voz le había resultado tan amenazadora.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. El mortífago de su izquierda soltó a _Crookshakns_ al tiempo que gritaba _¡Crucio!_ El animal cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo que Hermione no oyó porque, en el mismo momento en el que el hombre alzaba su varita, ella se había tirado al suelo y le había lanzado un hechizo aturdidor que lo alcanzó de lleno en el pecho. La potencia del hechizo lo levantó del suelo y lo hizo caer al otro lado del seto. Los otros dos mortífagos habían tardado unos segundos en reaccionar, segundos que, probablemente le habían salvado la vida a Hermione. Mientras la maldición lanzada por el primer mortífago le pasaba por encima, ella había rodado sobre sí misma para alejarse de los otros dos con la intención de alcanzar la valla para saltarla y desaparecerse. En el momento en que intentaba levantarse, un hechizo pasó rozándole la cabeza mientras unas manos como garras se aferraban a su tobillo haciéndola caer de nuevo al suelo. Se giró sobre sí misma y vio a la mujer, que había perdido la máscara, abalanzándose sobre ella. No la conocía, nunca la había visto, pero eso no importaba. Intentaba matarla. Con la pierna que todavía tenía libre le lanzó una patada a la cara. El fuerte chasquido y el alarido de dolor le confirmaron que le había roto la nariz. Se alegró.

Pero le duró poco porque el otro mortífago ya la estaba apuntando. Consiguió levantarse y alzó su varita.

- _¡Protego!_- gritó, desesperada, mientras le daba la espalda y echaba a correr hacia la vaya. Notó cómo el hechizo rebotaba en su escudo y sintió alivio al ver que la dichosa valla cada vez estaba más cerca. Casi lo había conseguido cuando un hechizo la golpeó en la espalda y la hizo caer de nuevo al suelo.

El mortífago al que había petrificado había recuperado la movilidad y no estaba muy contento. Notó algo caliente escurriéndose por su mejilla y supo que era sangre, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo se había herido. No tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello. Un dolor lacerante se había adueñado de todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo. Sintió como los huesos le quemaban por dentro y los músculos se contraían en espasmos de dolor.

Gritó. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, desgarrándose el alma y la garganta. Deseando que aquella agonía tocase a su fin. Aunque aquello significase no volver a respirar, no volver a levantarse, no volver a ver a Ron. En algún momento, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Pero no era por el dolor. Al menos, no por el dolor físico que en aquellos momentos la destrozaba por dentro. Lo que de verdad le dolía era saber que no volvería a tener la oportunidad de acercarse a su pelirrojo favorito y susurrarle al oído en la biblioteca que allí no se podían comer ranas de chocolate, sintiendo como, al instante, a él se le erizaba el pelo de la nuca y se le ponían rojas las orejas. Había desperdiciado tantas ocasiones, pensando que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo por delante…

Deseó volver a verle con todas sus fuerzas. Deseó que, aunque ella no pudiese volver a verle, se encontrase bien. Que no le hubiese pasado nada malo por haber ido hasta allí solo porque ella se lo había pedido.

Y tan rápido como había comenzado, el dolor cesó. Volvió a sentir el aire inundándole los pulmones y haciéndole pensar que miles de alfileres se clavaban en ellos. Levantó la cabeza, decidida a enfrentarse a aquellas alimañas con dignidad hasta el final. No iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. No les iba a suplicar por su vida. Eso era precisamente lo que querían y no estaba dispuesta a dárselo.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- susurró despectivamente mientras se incorporaba con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban, aferrando todavía con fuerza su varita en la mano derecha.

- No volverás a desafiar a los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, sangre sucia.- dijo la mujer que todavía sangraba por la rota nariz.

Hermione alzó todavía más la barbilla en un gesto que, esperaba, resultase altivo y cerró los ojos preparándose para recibir el impacto de la luz verde que sabía que saldría del extremo de aquella varita. Sonreía.

Pero fue otra voz la que gritó a su espalda. Una voz grave, autoritaria, decidida, acostumbrada a aquellas situaciones. Una voz que ella conocía.

- _¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita de la mortífaga salió volando y Bill la atrapó en el aire mientras apuntaba con la suya propia a otro de los mortífagos aturdiéndolo sin piedad. Hermione sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban. Pero no llegó a caer al suelo. Unos fuertes brazos surgieron de la nada y la sujetaron, apretándola contra un torso que subía y bajaba al ritmo de una respiración agitada.

- _¡Desmaius!_- Bill había reducido a dos de los mortífagos que todavía quedaban en pie y se enfrentaba a la mujer que se defendía ferozmente, con una habilidad asombrosa.

- ¿Estás bien?- la voz, cargada de preocupación y agonía, llegó a sus oídos desde muy cerca inundándola de sensaciones, de un calor que creía que no volvería a sentir- Hermione, ¿estás bien?

Levantó la cabeza para mirar al dueño de aquella voz. Los ojos azules de Ron la miraban vidriosos y llenos de temor, apremiándola, exigiéndole una respuesta. La traspasaban y la dejaban sin aliento, como siempre. Asintió levemente con la cabeza porque no se sentía con fuerzas para nada más. Quería decirle que ya no tenía por qué preocuparse, que las heridas eran superficiales. Que el dolor causado por la maldición cruciatus empezaba a remitir. Pero no podía, porque los ojos de Ron la atrapaban. La presencia de Ron la embargaba y su abrazo le robaba el oxígeno que necesitaba para hablar.

Ron sonrió con alivio y, casi al instante se giró con el ceño fruncido hacia donde su hermano se batía en duelo. Hermione supo lo que pensaba. No se atrevía a lanzar ningún hechizo por miedo a alcanzar a su hermano, pero mantenía la varita en alto dispuesto a reducir a aquella mujer en cuanto tuviese una mínima oportunidad. Los dos cuerpos de los mortífagos reducidos estaban a escasos metros de ellos y Hermione notó cómo uno empezaba a moverse. Alzó la varita y le apuntó con decisión:

_-¡Incarcero!_- al instante unas gruesas cuerdas lo inmovilizaron. Ron pareció sorprendido pero enseguida comprendió lo que había pasado. Inmovilizó el otro cuerpo y apretó un poco más a Hermione contra su pecho al notar cómo se le volvían a doblar las rodillas por el esfuerzo.

- ¡Bill! ¡Hay que sacarla de aquí!- apremió a su hermano.

Como si hubiese estado esperando una señal, el último hechizo del mayor de los Weasley superó las defensas de la mortífaga y la derribó. Bill inmovilizó el cuerpo, del mismo modo que Hermione y Ron habían hecho con los otros dos. Se acercó a ellos y examinó las heridas de la chica.

- Tenemos que llevarla con mamá. Ella se ocupará.- alargó la mano para ayudar a Ron a cargar con ella, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- No os preocupéis, estoy bien- dijo mientras se apartaba con suavidad de los brazos de Ron. Este no parecía muy dispuesto a soltarla- En serio, Ron, puedo sola.- su voz sonaba débil pero decidida. No quería ser débil. No quería marearse por el dolor que todavía le recorría por dentro. No quería desmayarse al dar un paso hacia su baúl. Pero lo que ella quería no era lo que su maltratado cuerpo exigía. Sintió cómo la cabeza le daba vueltas y perdió el equilibrio. Por segunda vez en menos de diez minutos, los brazos de Ron la rodearon.

- No te preocupes, lo has hecho muy bien- le susurró al oído con una dulzura que pocas veces había detectado en aquella voz- Ahora ya puedes descansar. Todo saldrá bien.

Hermione notó cómo la levantaban del suelo y alzó la cabeza para protestar. Pero no pudo ni siquiera intentarlo. Lo último que vio antes de abandonar aquel lugar fueron lo ojos azules de Ron.

Definitivamente, le gustaba mucho el azul.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno, pues aquí está el tercer capítulo. Me ha costado más de lo que esperaba escribirlo porque, la verdad, no tiene nada que ver con lo que, en un principio, tenía pensado para este capítulo. Iba a ser mucho más desenfadado y relajado. Pero a medida que iba avanzando, me pareció que un poco de acción no le venía mal.

Espero que el enfrentamiento con los mortífagos haya quedado bien. Me pareció una buena excusa para explicar el cambio en el comportamiento de Ron y Hermione en el séptimo libro, en el que se muestran mucho más cariñosos el uno con el otro. En algún momento tienen que darse cuenta de que están en guerra y les puede pasar cualquier cosa. No sé qué pensáis vosotros.

En fin, que espero que os guste. Un saludo.


	4. Hueles a flores

Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Hueles a flores_

Había perdido la cuenta de las horas, minutos y segundos que llevaba allí sentado, viéndola dormir. Observando el acompasado sube y baja de su pecho al respirar, un hipnótico movimiento que le recordaba que estaba viva. Débil, herida y, probablemente más asustada de lo que admitiría en la vida, pero viva. Y eso a él le bastaba.

Había faltado tan poco…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza intentando evitar revivir lo sucedido en las últimas horas.

Ron se levantó de la silla que había colocado junto a la cabecera de la cama de Hermione y se acercó a la ventana. El día había sido demasiado intenso y empezaba a notar el cansancio, pero no tenía la más mínima intención de moverse de aquella habitación. Ginny podía dormir en su cama si quería. Al fin y al cabo, él no tenía pensado utilizarla. No se movería de allí hasta que ella despertase y pudiese oír de sus propios labios que estaba bien. De nada le valía que su madre le asegurase que las heridas eran superficiales. Le daba igual que su padre insistiese en que habían tenido suerte de que aquellos malnacidos sólo hubiesen usado la maldición cruciatus como advertencia. Y no le importaba que Ginny le recordase, una y otra vez, que Hermione era afortunada, porque habían llegado a tiempo.

¡Por Merlín! ¡Cómo podían darle tan poca importancia! ¡Hermione no era afortunada! ¡Y no habían llegado a tiempo! Habían llegado tarde y por esa razón ella había tenido que sufrir en sus propias carnes un dolor que muchos definían como infernal. Ellos no la habían visto aterrorizada y herida enfrentándose a aquellos mortífagos. No la habían oído gritar, impotentes, en la distancia.

La tensión en su mandíbula aumentó al recordar los desesperados gritos de Hermione. La rabia, el deseo de venganza y la culpabilidad se mezclaban en su interior mientras sus puños se cerraban con fuerza, crispados y ansiosos por destrozar cualquier cosa a su alcance. Habían llegado tarde. Era culpa suya que su mejor amiga hubiese estado a punto de morir.

Se giró para mirar a Hermione y apoyó la espalda en la pared. Sabía que si volvía a sentarse se dormiría y no pensaba cerrar los ojos hasta que ella abriese los suyos. Aunque tuviese que pasar en vela toda la puñetera noche. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se frotó los ojos con la otra. Hermione dormía con una expresión relajada en el rostro. Su piel empezaba a recuperar su color habitual. Excepto en la mejilla cubierta por los vendajes empapados en ungüentos que su madre había preparado. Algunos rasguños por los brazos, un par de moratones en las piernas y una quemadura en la espalda, provocada por el hechizo que la había hecho caer, eran las marcas visibles que el enfrentamiento había dejado en la muchacha. De vez en cuando, se removía entre las sábanas y una expresión de dolor se dibujaba en su rostro. Ron suponía que las heridas no visibles, las que le había tenido que dejar la maldición cruciatus, eran las culpables. Y eso lo desesperaba. No saber lo que podía estar sintiendo, lo que podría estar sufriendo Hermione, lo volvía loco.

Su madre y Fleur (que se había revelado como una auténtica experta en hechizos sanadores) habían dicho que, probablemente, Hermione se pasaría los siguientes días dolorida y con los músculos atenazados pero que no creían que hubiese lesiones graves. Pero eso a Ron no le bastaba. Necesitaba estar seguro.

- Cariño, Hermione necesita descansar.- había dicho su madre- Esperaremos a que recupere un poco las fuerzas y mañana la llevaremos a San Mungo para que la vean. ¿Por qué no te sientas de una vez y me dejas ver esa herida?

- Hazle caso, Ron- intervino Bill, que se dejaba atender por su prometida- Mamá tardará menos en curarte esa brecha de lo que Ginny y los gemelos tardarán en acomodar a Hermione en cu cama.

El chico pareció dudar durante unos segundos. A regañadientes, se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y dejó que su madre examinara su pelirroja cabeza.

Hermione había tenido razón al suponer que Ron y Bill se habían encontrado con los compañeros de los mortífagos que la estaban atacando a ella. No les había costado mucho deshacerse de ellos, pero la sorpresa inicial y la superioridad numérica habían dejado algunas marcas en los Weasley.

Bill y Ron habían llegado con tiempo de sobra para recoger a Hermione. Pero, debido a los problemas que la chica tenía con sus padres y el poco agrado que estos mostraban por la magia últimamente, decidieron que no sería muy lógico aparecerse en medio del salón de los Granger. Evidentemente, y a pesar de que Fred y George insistiesen en que sería muy divertido, la red Flu y las escobas quedaban descartadas.

- Además, Hermione no tiene escoba.- había dicho Ron- Ni siquiera le gusta volar.

- ¡Mucho mejor, hermanito!- había dicho Fred. Su hermano pequeño le miró, interrogante.

- Por Merlín, chico- intervino George poniendo los ojos en blanco en un gesto mucho más propio de Hermione.- ¿Dieciséis años bajo el mismo techo y todavía no has aprendido nada de nosotros? Ron, no podremos llevarte de la mano toda la vida.

- ¿De qué narices estáis hablando?- Ron empezaba a notar cómo sus orejas se ponían coloradas. Pero no tenía muy claro si era por la rabia que le provocaban sus hermanos al meterse con él una vez más, o si era porque realmente creía saber por dónde iban los gemelos.

- Si no tiene escoba tendrá que compartirla con alguien.- dijo Fred en tono de complicidad, como si no estuvieran en la cocina a la hora de comer rodeados por toda la familia y algún que otro miembro de la Orden.

- Alguien en quien confíe y con la que se sienta protegida- continuó George haciéndole carantoñas a su hermano pequeño.

- Pero lo mejor de todo será cuándo se acojone de verdad por la altura y se aferre desesperada a tu cuello, suplicándote que no la sueltes nunca- terminó Ginny en tono soñador y exageradamente dramático.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Esa boca, jovencita!- la reprendió su madre y, volviéndose hacia Ron con la mirada desafiante- Ronald, ya te puedes ir olvidando de esa idea por muy tentadora que te parezca.

- ¡Pero si yo no he dicho nada!- protestó Ron mientras veía cómo Ginny se reía a espaldas de su madre y Fred y George simulaban un movidito vuelo en escoba.- ¡Seréis imbéciles!- murmuró mientras bajaba la vista hacia su plato y una soñadora sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al imaginar a Hermione abrazándole con fuerza.

- A Fleur tampoco le gustan las escobas- dijo Bill, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Por un momento, todos se quedaron en silencio sin saber muy bien qué decir y esperando la reacción de Ron. Cuando pareció que su cara estaba tan roja como su cabello, la cocina de la Madriguera estalló en alegres y despreocupadas carcajadas.

En el momento en que Bill y él se aparecieron a dos manzanas de la casa de Hermione, aquellas risas en La Madriguera parecían muy lejanas. Ron ya estaba de mal humor porque su madre le había hecho prometer que no se aparecería solo ya que, aunque supiera hacerlo, todavía no se había sacado la licencia. Así que tuvo que soportar la humillación de aparecerse cogido de la mano de su hermano. ¡Gracias a Merlín que Hermione no lo vería! Ya se las arreglaría él para aparecerse con ella de vuelta a La Madriguera…

Pero, nada más separarse de su hermano, supo que algo no iba bien. Con un rápido movimiento, Bill había sacado la varita y la aferraba con fuerza con su mano derecha mientras miraba a un lado y a otro con el ceño fruncido. Bajo aquella luz, aquella fiera mirada le confería a su hermano un aspecto mucho más temible del que Ron le había visto jamás. Se preguntó, una vez más, hasta qué punto podían estar seguros de que el ataque que su hermano había sufrido hacía tan solo unas semanas en Hogwarts, no había afectado a su carácter. Bill le miró a los ojos y Ron distinguió en ellos al hermano mayor que siempre le había defendido y pensó que no era el momento de preocuparse del carácter de su hermano sino de lo que lo había alertado de ese modo. No le costó imaginar lo que podría ser. De hecho, ya se lo esperaban.

Pocas horas después de que la carta de Hermione llegase a La Madriguera, La Orden supo que los ataques a los hijos de muggles iban en aumento y el Ministerio no podía o no quería hacer gran cosa para evitarlo. La guerra se estaba gestando con rapidez. Ahora que el único hombre al que el Señor Tenebroso había temido jamás había muerto, Voldemort parecía más fuerte que nunca y muchos de sus seguidores salían de las sombras. En el Ministerio empezaba a resultar muy difícil saber de quién podía uno fiarse.

El Profeta se había hecho eco el día anterior de unos ataques a tan sólo unas calles de distancia de la casa de Hermione. Nadie le dio más importancia que a otros muchos ataques que habían tenido lugar esa semana. Nadie, excepto La Orden del Fénix. Hermione no solo era una "sangre sucia", como los seguidores de Voldemort se referían a los nacidos de padres muggles. Era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y se había enfrentado abiertamente a los mortífagos en más de una ocasión. Y, mientras estuviera en casa de sus padres, era más vulnerable que nunca. Voldemort quería llegar hasta Harry. Si no podía hacerlo directamente, tendría que buscar otros métodos. Ningún miembro de La Orden creyó que un grupo de mortífagos merodeando por la casa de los padres de Hermione fuese una causalidad.

Esa misma noche, algunos miembros de la Orden se apostaron en el barrio de Hermione para asegurar tanto su seguridad como la de sus padres. La noche en que Bill y Ron llegaron a buscar a la chica, Mundungus Fletcher era quien debía proteger la casa. Pero, una vez más, Mundungus había abandonado su guardia. Hermione se había quedado sin protección sin saber siquiera que la necesitaba. Por eso se había pasado 20 minutos esperando en el jardín de su casa, a la vista de cualquiera que estuviera buscándola. Y así fue como la encontraron los mortífagos, distraída y desprotegida.

- Juro por las calzas de Merlín que voy a matar a esa rata de Mundungus.- siseó Ron, hablando consigo mismo.

- Si mamá te oye vas a tener problemas más serios que una semana de desgnomización, creéme.- Bill le miraba fijamente con el hombro apoyado en el marco de la puerta y las manos en los bolsillos. Una pequeña sonrisa asomaba a sus labios. Ron se encogió de hombros mientras Bill se giraba para mirar por unos segundos a Hermione.- ¿Cómo está?

- Más tranquila. No parece que vaya a despertarse todavía pero ya no se mueve tanto, así que supongo que se encuentra mejor.- Ron notaba la mirada de su hermano clavada en él una vez más.- Yo también estoy más tranquilo.

- Me alegro.

- No voy a irme a descansar.

- No iba a pedírtelo.

- Vale.

- Aunque no voy a negar que mamá me ha pedido que te convenza. ¿Podrías decirle que, al menos, lo he intentado? No quedaría muy bien que mi madre me regañase delante de mi prometida tan cerca de la boda.

Ron rió con ganas por primera vez en esa noche. Reír, hablar, esperar en silencio… Todo era mucho más fácil con Bill. Siempre había sido así.

- Pero no te vendría mal comer algo. Puede que sea una noche muy larga.

- La verdad es que un poco de hambre sí que tengo…

- Le diré a Fleur que te prepare algo sin que mamá se entere.- Bill le dio un par de palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda y caminó hasta la puerta. Cuando ya se disponía a cerrarla se giró hacia su hermano- Y Ron: no ha sido culpa tuya.

Sin dar tiempo a Ron para responder, Bill sonrió y cerró la puerta con suavidad. El menor de los Weasley se quedó un rato mirando la puerta por la que había salido su hermano y también sonrió. Un suave gemido le hizo volver la vista hacia Hermione.

- ¿Se puede saber qué narices te parece gracioso, Ronald?- aunque su voz sonaba dolorosamente débil, Ron pudo distinguir la sonrisa de la chica en su tono. Le pareció el sonido más hermoso del mundo.

Durante unos segundos, Ron no supo reaccionar. Se debatía entre echarle los brazos al cuello, gritando al mundo lo feliz que se sentía porque estuviera a salvo, y el pánico que le provocaba cualquier roce con la piel de Hermione.

- Me alegro de verte- Hermione le sonreía tímidamente desde la cama, con los ojos vidriosos. – Hubo un momento en que creí que…

No pudo terminar la frase porque Ron se había abalanzado sobre ella y la apretaba con fuerza contra su pecho, la cara encajada en el hueco de la clavícula de la chica, oculta por una espesa capa de pelo rizado.

- Gracias a Merlín que estás bien- la voz entrecortada y temblorosa sorprendió tanto a Hermione como el repentino abrazo del pelirrojo. Subió las manos que todavía reposaban sobre la cama y correspondió al abrazo de Ron. Este pareció apretarla más contra sí mismo, como si no quisiera soltarla nunca. Pero los doloridos músculos de Hermione comenzaron a protestar y la chica no pudo evitar que un leve quejido escapase de sus labios. Ron la soltó tan repentinamente como la había abrazado.

- Lo… lo siento, Hermione. ¿Te he hecho daño?- le preguntó mientras la apartaba de su cuerpo con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz.

Ella negó débilmente con la cabeza.

- Tranquilo, Ron, estoy bien- dijo mientras intentaba incorporarse. Volvía a estar pálida, probablemente por el esfuerzo. Ron la ayudó, agarrándola por los hombros y levantándola como si ella no pesase más que una pluma. Hermione pudo ver el miedo que ella misma había sentido horas antes, en el jardín de su casa, ahora en los azules ojos de Ron.

- ¿Qué pasó, Ron?- Hermione le miraba directamente a los ojos, tan cerca, con tanta intensidad, que el chico sintió que no podía pensar con claridad.- ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?

Ron siguió callado durante unos instantes, mirando a la chica con una expresión que para ella resultaba indescifrable. Todavía le costaba asimilar todo lo que había pasado, pero estaba dispuesto a agradecer a todos los dioses que conocía por haberle devuelto a su Hermione sana y salva. Sin embargo, la muchacha pareció interpretar mal su silencio porque, al momento, se llevó las manos a la boca mientras abría los ojos en una expresión de absoluto temor.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Dónde está Bill? ¿Está bien?- preguntó con desesperación la muchacha.

- No, tranquila, Hermione- dijo Ron mientras la agarraba las manos para tranquilizarla- Bill está perfectamente. Está abajo, dejándose mimar por Fleur. Todos estamos bien.

La expresión de Hermione se relajó considerablemente, pero no pudo evitar dirigir la vista hacia el pequeño vendaje que asomaba entre el rojo cabello de Ron. Poco después se dio cuenta de que tenía un ojo morado y un pequeño corte en el labio. Alzó la mano hacia la pequeña herida y siguió su trayectoria con un tembloroso dedo, pero sin tocar a Ron. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Ron volvió a cogerle la mano con ternura y la apretó suavemente mientras sonreía.

- Tendrías que haberlos visto a ellos. ¿Cómo estás tú?- lo preguntó casi con miedo, temiendo que la chica le confesase que el dolor todavía la quemaba por dentro.

- Como si me hubieran atacado con la maldición cruciatus.

Ron la miró con sorpresa un instante para estallar en carcajadas sinceras y atronadoras un segundo después. Hermione no tardó en unirse a él aunque pronto tuvo que agarrarse las costillas para mitigar el dolor.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Ginny apareció en el umbral con una bandeja llena de comida en las manos. Ron supo que se había quedado sin cena cuando oyó el ruido de los platos chocando contra el suelo. Pero no pudo parar de reír mientras veía cómo su hermana pequeña se colgaba del cuello de Hermione, sollozando y murmurando algo ininteligible. Sintió que las lágrimas también corrían por sus mejillas y se alegró de que las dos muchachas estuviesen demasiado pendientes la una de la otra como para fijarse en él.

Ginny se soltó de Hermione y se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano. Miró a su hermano y sonrió.

- Voy a decírselo a los demás. Nadie se ha acostado todavía.

Se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación, saltando por encima de la bandeja que había tirado el entrar.

- Siento que te hayas quedado sin cena. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- preguntó Hermione.

- No tengo ni idea. Pero no pensaba irme antes de que te despertases y me dijeses que estabas bien.

Lo dijo sin pensar, como casi siempre que era sincero con Hermione. Notó cómo se le tensaban los músculos de la espalda al mismo tiempo que se encendían las mejillas de Hermione. Por enésima vez en una misma noche, no supo qué decir. Pero tampoco hizo mucha falta. Hermione se acercó despacio a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias, Ron- murmuró en su oído mientras volvía a abrazarlo. El chico notó al instante cómo se le erizaba en vello de la nuca. Hermione también lo notó y sonrió.- Hueles a flores. Me gusta.

- Y tú preocupándote, mamá.- la voz de Fred pareció activar un resorte entre los dos chicos, que se separaron al instante.

- ¿Interrumpimos algo?- intervino su gemelo con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Toda la familia se encontraba en el quicio de la puerta, observándoles.

Antes de que Ron pudiese decir algo, la señora Weasley se abrió paso a empujones entre los gemelos y se acercó a Hermione, abrazándola con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

- Gracias al cielo que estás bien, cariño. Nos tenías muy preocupados.- le dijo a la muchacha, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con la dulzura de una madre.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Un poco cansada, pero estoy bien.- respondió Hermione, un tanto cohibida por todas las atenciones que estaba recibiendo. Todos los allí presentes parecieron soltar un enorme suspiro de alivio mientras se acercaban lentamente a la cama donde la muchacha reposaba.

Ron se apartó para dejarles sitio. Se acercó a la silla donde había estado sentado la mayor parte de la noche y se dejó caer en ella. La espalda lo estaba matando y todos tenían el mismo derecho que él a comprobar que Hermione se encontraba tan bien como aseguraba. Sintió que alguien le miraba por encima de todas aquellas cabezas pelirrojas y levantó la vista para encontrarse, una vez más, con la mirada de su hermano mayor. Bill asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de pasar un brazo por los hombros de Fleur y atraerla hacía sí mientras ella recostaba la cabeza en su hombro.

Ron sonrió. Sabía exactamente lo que Bill sentía en ese momento. Se recostó en la silla y cerró los ojos con la intención de mitigar un poco el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a martillearle las sienes. Lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormido fue en cómo convencería a Ginny para compartir su champú.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno, aquí está el cuarto capítulo. Por fin, el reencuentro entre estos dos.

A partir de ahora, el fic será mucho más relajado, que es lo que, en un principio tenía en mente.

Comienzan las vacaciones de verano y ya están a salvo en La Madriguera. Toca disfrutar.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Un saludo.


End file.
